Superman: World of New Krypton 8
Synopsis for "World of New Krypton (Part VIII)" The skirmish between the Kryptonians and the Thanagarians continues. In the Thanagarians command post of Wing-Master Vetalla Dae aboard her ship watches the skirmish unfold all the while a multitude of Thanagarians all speak at once, issuing commands or reporting status of the battle. Eventually Wing-Master orders the other voices to be filtered out so that she can be heard she issues out orders to the Thangarian soldiers. The Thanagarians and there army dislike and distrust the Kryptonians and there army they believe they started the attack in the first. The Thanagarians disabled the lead ship that was guiding Callisto the Jovian Moon on course towards an intended target of the orbit around New Krypton. With the guiding ship disabled the moon is on a hurtling collision course for New Krypton. A Kryptonian strike on Dae's ship, the Gryfalcon, initiates a chain reaction in the engine's power core that will soon cause an explosion which will destroy the ship. Out of loyalty and military honor, Dae and her subordinates express their intention to stay put and go down with the ship. Meanwhile, General El and members of his team have boarded the Thanagarian space craft. Under Kal-El's orders, the Kryptonians have managed to cool the reactor and avert the impending explosion. Wing-Master Dae goes to confront the Kryptonians. Dae asserts that it was foolish military strategy for the Kryptonians to rescue their adversary (and thus forgo an easy victory). However, she takes it for the good will gesture that it is, and orders that the Kryptonians are no longer prisoners. General El insists that the Kryptonians bear no hostility towards the Thanagarian people. He is told that the Kryptonians attacked first. Superman pledges that the Kryptonians will act peacefully, and negotiates an end to the hostilities. After Kal-El and his team leave, Wing-Master Dae is told that the Kryptonians lost control of Callisto only because the Thanagarians disabled the ship that was controlling the Jovian moon's trajectory and acceleration. Back out in space, General El and his troops attempt to use their own brute strength to slow Callisto down, but find it to be a monumental task. Suddenly, the moon slows, thanks to some help from the Thanagarians using beams that transmit Nth Metal energy. Superman heads to New Krypton and returns with perhaps every inhabitant of the planet. The combined might of 100,000 Kryptonians is enough to control Callisto and place it in proper orbit around New Krypton. Kal-El and Alura talk. She reassures him that updated math calculations again indicate virtually no gravitational consequences from Operation Callisto. When asked, Kal-El says he thinks he knows how the battle with the Thanagarians started; he just has no proof yet. Wing-Master Dae is invited to speak before the Kryptonian ruling council. Overtures are made toward establishing diplomatic relations between the two planets. Suddenly, we see the arrival of Jemm, Son of Saturn, and his henchmen. They are members of another super-powered race. They muscle their way into the council chamber and confront the Kryptonians, speaking words that are hostile and arrogant. Appearing in "World of New Krypton (Part VIII)" Featured Characters *Superman Supporting Characters *Supergirl *Alura In-Ze *Asha Del-Nar Villains *Jemm Son of Saturn *Nul *Vetalla Dae *Commander Gor Other Characters *Kryptonians *Kandorians *Thanagarians *Kryptonian Military Guild *Kryptonian Science Guild *Kryptonian Science Council *Wri-Qin *Wren-Za Locations *New Krypton Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Publication date: October 7, 2009. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman:_World_of_New_Krypton_Vol_1_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-world-of-new-krypton-world-of-new-krypton-part-eight/37-175246/ 8 8